Favourites
by Tiana-P
Summary: Adam can't help but to do a favour for his favourite girl... But how much trouble will this get him in? Random humour and fluff fic. A/? crush and DL


**Hey!**

**This is my first CSI:NY fic. I'm having writer's block with my other stories… but this idea just popped into my head when I was watching 'Can You Hear Me Now?'**

**Anyways, enjoy and RR please.**

**Remember – less than a month 'till new episodes!**

**Tiana xXx**

Adam sat in front of the many screens in the AV lab. Although he was pretty much behind on over about 10 different searches and other things he had to do for the two leading, new cases, he couldn't _not_ do this. It was for a case too, but it had been open for a week now. It was also for his favourite lady.

Clearing his throat while taking a look around the lab, he made sure that no-one was there to witness his sudden uneasiness. Sighing in relief, he was glad to see that it was all clear. He knew that the people he worked with weren't mind readers, but they were CSIs, thus making them _very_ observant. Not to mention that just the thought of someone knowing what he was thinking about _her_ would unnerving. He liked living, thank you very much.

Attention turned back to the surveillance footage, he tried to reason with himself as to _why _he had agreed to do this, even though he had had a long waiting list before her request.

Her, being his favourite lady…

_Not favourite_, he told himself. Maybe second favourite_… No!_ Adam shook his head violently, giving the screen in front of him all of his attention, but not before sighing once again.

:: Flashback ::

'Hey Adam.' She greeted as she walked into the lab.

'Hey.' He replied, not looking up from his DNA sample. Time had taught him that if he carried on doing whatever he was doing, and not look at her directly, he might be able to carry on with his work without messing up, due to her presence. 'Before you ask, no I don't have your specimen results because I only got it an hour ago, and I have a lot to get through before that.'

Smiling, she told him. 'Actually, I was hoping that you would do me a favour. It's just a _tiny_ one.' Her voice was pleading in the most innocent way as was her face. Unfortunately, she hadn't gotten Adam to drag his eyes away from his work, so it went unseen. She had learnt that the lab tech was always _so _into his work that only drastic measures would get him away from it at some times. And this was one of those times.

'Depends what it is.' Keeping his words short, Adam hoped that she couldn't tell he was caving in already.

'You know that tape that we found? Well, I was hoping that you could take some time to watch it for us. It's not long, just an hour.' She explained before he could say anything. Adam could feel her move to the other side of him so that she could lean against the table. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her open lab coat and the brown top that she wore, probably the same colour as her eyes, he guessed.

_Stop it! _He snapped at himself, a frown appearing on his face. _She has a boyfriend_. That got rid of some of the thoughts.

'I dunno… I have a lot to go through. And with Kendall not in until tomorrow, it's not like this stuff can be done without me. Anyways, why me?' Adam noticed that his try at being nonchalant was ruined when his voice rose at the end of his rambling. But he hoped that she hadn't realised.

'I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. And we need a new point of view, a fresh set of eyes, and Kendall's seen it already. _And_ everyone else had their own cases to attend to.' Her sigh at the end, almost a sigh of defeat, was what made him feel guilty.

When she saw his face showing his inner battle when he finally faced her, she decided to up the charm, not knowing the full extent of her charm. 'Please, Adam? For _me_?' her voice was sweeter than sugar dissolved in honey, if that were possible.

'Ok.' He sighed, giving in to her. 'just go get the tape and I'll clear up here.' But just as he turned back to the work at end, she shoved the tape under his nose. Smirking, he took it.

'Thank you!' she replied sincerely and Adam could feel himself blush. He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off by telling him what the significance of the tape was.

:: End Flashback ::

So now here he sat, coffee in hand, almost at the end of the second viewing of the whole tape. Even though she had told him that it was only an hour long tape, she had forgotten to mention that his task was not going to be easy. It would require a number of viewings and even then he might not find anything useful.

Leaning back and stretching, he started the tape once more, knowing full well the amount of abuse that he would get after this. He was just glad that half of his jobs were being done there and then without his presence being needed.

--

Flack walked down the lab corridors, wondering why he was there and not out somewhere doing his real job and getting the bad guys. Or at least following up a lead. He was with Mac and Hawkes this time. A double homicide over in Brooklyn. However, with Mac helping out on the almost-cold case that was opened a week ago, it was just him and the former doctor.

Peering through the glass walls, he finally found the guy he was looking for. Bent over some of the first victim's clothes, Sheldon was looking for some trace of GSR on the top.

'Hey, got anything yet?' Flack asked impatiently.

'Eager to get out of here?' Hawkes chuckled, not looking up at the cop leaning against the door jamb, arms crossed.

'Maybe. So…?'

'Nah, nothing here yet. But I sent some prints and samples to Adam to search through AFIS. You could go and see what he has. I'm surprised that he hasn't gotten back to me yet. It's been about 3 hours now.' Shaking his head, he carried on with what he was doing while Flack walked out.

Making his way down to the AV lab where he had seen Adam before, he gave a quick smile to Stella while she teased him for being stuck in the labs, as she walked past with Detective Angell, probably heading out somewhere fun. Shaking his head at the two ladies, he almost walked into a third as she left the very lab he was heading into.

'Whoa, watch where you're going, Monroe!' Flack laughed as she managed to dodge him at the last moment.

'Sorry!' she replied, not sounding so. 'Seen Mac?'

'Gee, I'm good thanks. How about you?' he said, sarcasm coating every word.

'Sorry. I'm good.' Lindsay paused for a second. 'So… you seen Mac?'

'Try his office.' Flack rolled his eyes, knowing that she wasn't in the mood to stand and chat right there.

'Thanks!' Lindsay practically giggled and would have ran to her boss' office if it didn't seem so childish to do so.

'What's got you so excited?' he yelled after her.

'I think this case can _finally_ be closed!' Knowing exactly how long she had spent on this case, Flack couldn't help to be happy for him. Maybe finally she could go home and get Danny to stop being so grouchy. Sure he was his best mate, but it was for that reason that he could see that, although he acted normal, the CSI was not himself.

And as sickly sweet as he found them two when they flirted and acted as professional as possible at work, it was no fun teasing anyone when there was nothing to tease about. Hopefully with the case shut now, could get some of his entertainment back.

Flack's thoughts were stopped midway when he entered the AV lab to see a very red looking Adam in his seat, trying to calm down. Smirking, he walked forward.

'Hey Adam! You got the results from the fingerprints that Hawkes sent ya?' he asked roughly, suppressing his smile for as long as possible.

Adam had, unfortunately, selected that time to turn deaf. If he had known who was there, there would have been no way that he would have given them the pleasure of seeing him like this.

'Adam? You there, mate?' Whistling to get his attention, Flack gave him a slap on the back to help him snap out of his daydream, or whatever it was.

'Huh? Yeah… 'sup?' Adam had practically jumped out of his seat when he felt the pressure on his back. Turning to face the guy in question, he wasn't happy to see him smiling knowingly at him. Nor when that smile turned into a full grown trying-not-to-laugh smile. 'What?'

Flack's face twitched as he tried to keep the laughter at bay. He now understood why Adam was so red faced when he entered the lab.

'Nothing.' Flack replied. 'I'm just wondering…uh… what it was that kept you so… _busy_ that our evidence isn't done yet.'

'Well, there are a lot of cases at the moment. I have a lot of tests and prints to run. Could take time. I can page you when I'm done, if you want…' Adam hinted, wanting him to leave and figure out what he was laughing at. He knew he had been blushing when Flack entered but he was sure that it was all calmed down now.

'Can't Kendall help?'

'No. She's on tomorrow, which is why I'm back logged.' Adam replied suspiciously. There was something in his voice that annoyed him.

'_That's_ why you're back logged?' Flack asked, raising his eyebrows and smiling knowingly.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'All I'm saying is that out of the 3 cases that are on going _now_, you chose to go through the evidence from the _least_ important one _first_?' Adam frowned.

'What?' Now he was confused.

'The Met case that was opened last week. I just bumped into Lindsay on the way out. She said that she can finally close that case. So any reason why you did that one first, Adam?' Flack questioned, sounding almost as if he was interrogating a suspect.

'N-not really.' But the rush of the blood to his face couldn't be hidden as well as he had wanted it to have been by turning away from him immediately.

'None at all?' Adam shook his head. 'So it has nothing to do with that smudge of lipstick stuck on your cheek?'

It took a moment for his words to sink in, but when they did, Adam frantically grabbed the nearest mirror. Flack stood back and watched as he scrub with his hand to get it off. Who need the two lovebirds flirting and teasing for his entertainment when he could have Adam and his crush to play with?

'You might find that water helps to get it off.' Flack advised, still leaning back to watch him run to the sink. It was times like these that he wondered _why_ they were the city's best when all he was doing was acting like high school kids.

'It's not what it looks like, I swear.' Adam exclaimed when he had gotten most of the mark off.

'Yeah? And what did it look like?'

'I mean, with this,' he pointed to his _very_ red cheek, 'and that I did Lindsay's case first. It's only cos the case had been open for a week.'

'So you took pity?'

'Yeah!' Adam agreed a bit too enthusiastically.

'Yeah, I don't buy it.'

'Well, it's the truth. I mean, I have a lot of work to do, not to mention that Mac would kill me if he found out…' Adam trailed off, not knowing where he was going with the argument.

'You mean if he found out that you favoured Monroe's case over the others cos you couldn't resist her smile and charm?' Flack teased. Everyone knew about Adam's crush on that certain CSI, everyone except for that certain CSI herself. Which was a shame; because if she knew what kind of effect she had on him, then Flack was sure that she would use it more often to get her results quicker.

'W-what?!' Adam spluttered.

'Don't worry, I understand. I mean, country girl and all. I think I can see the attraction.'

'No! There's nothing to understand.' Adam insisted, but Flack had had more guilty suspects giving him more convincing words.

'Ok, sure. If that's how you wanna play it. All I'm saying is that it's not that hard to see.' When Adam felt himself blushing a bit more, he turned to pick up the mirror again to see what his cheek looked like. 'I guess you're lucky that Danny ain't the jealous type… of lab geeks that is.' The smirk on Flack's face extended while Adam had his back to him.

'You can't tell him!' he exclaimed. A smug look settled upon Flack's face when Adam inadvertently broke. 'Dammit!' he swore when he realised what he had done. Walking over to the sink once again, he tried to rub off what was left of the lipstick.

_Man, this is too much fun. _Flack's train of thought was cut off for the second time when other person showed up in the doorway.

'Adam, you got my results yet?' Danny asked hopefully. Like Flack, he had nothing to do unless he got some more results. With Stella with Angell interviewing their prime and only suspect at that time, he needed something else just in case he came up with an alibi for the hit and run.

Danny's eye jumped from the empty seat to Flack. 'Where is he?'

'Uh…over here…' Adam trailed off, his eyes flickering from the cop to the CSI and back again before turning the tap off at the sink and walking over towards the computers. This made Danny look at his best mate, confusion settling in.

'What did I just walk in on?' he teased, eyes glittering in mischief. Flack's smile widened.

'Nothing!' Adam answered hastily. Now that Danny got a good look at him, he saw the red rawness of one of his cheeks.

'What happened to you?'

'Well…' Flack started but Adam cut him off with a 'Nothing!' once again.

'Alright then…' Danny chuckled. 'Results Adam?'

'He's backlogged.' Flack answered for him.

'He's_ what_ now?' Danny replied in disbelief. 'How?'

'Kendall's not in.' Adam answered quickly. 'But I'm getting there.'

'But there's only like, 2 cases. We're priority, Adam.' Danny informed.

'No, there're 3 cases. I got evidence from 4 here. 3 open now and one from the night shift.'

'What other case?' Danny questioned, eyebrows wrinkling in thought, trying to think of the third.

'The Met one.' Flack supplied for the lab tech.

'_Montana's_ case? She said she wrapped it up.'

'Oh she did.' Flack's smile grew in a knowing way.

'Ok, I'm confused. What's going on here?' Danny crossed his arms to look at the other two men.

'Well, it seems like Adam is taking chivalry to a whole new level.' Flack's cryptic words just confused the CSI more. Shaking his head, he pondered the words.

'Why does Adam…?' Danny pointed to his cheek. 'Didya clock him?'

'Ha! I _wish_.' Flack rolled his eyes. 'He had some _make-up_ issues.'

Danny mouthed the word "make-up" back at him before realisation hit him.

'_That's_ why he hasn't gotten our evidence done.' Danny stated. 'Ya know, you're lucky I'm not Mac. He would kick your ass for messing around instead of working.'

'It was work!' Adam defended himself. 'All she needed was for me to watch the tape and tell her if I saw anything odd that they hadn't noticed before and-'

'Wait, what're you talking about?' Danny held up a hand to stop his babbling.

'Helping Lindsay with her case…'

'He decided to help her out before doing out tests.' Flack inputted. Adam threw him a look

'Why?' Danny asked as if the concept was utterly impossible to perceive.

'Cos it seems like our lab tech here can't resist the country charm either.' Flack teased. Danny smirked when he got what the cop meant.

'Oh _really_?'

'No! It's not true…' Adam finally said after coming out of his shock.

'So you _don't_ like Lindsay?' Danny asked, mischief in his voice being confused for a threatening tone by the youngest of the three men.

'Yes. I mean no. I mean…I don't know what I mean.'

'Don't worry; your secret is safe with us.' Danny patted the guy on the back reassuringly. Adam jumped at first, expecting something worse than that from him. Flack snorted at his words.

'What?' Flack asked when Danny gave him a look at his response. 'All I'm saying is that this guy has a crush on your girlfriend and you're gonna keep it a secret?'

'Well, I mean, unless he wants her to find out,' Adam shook his head violently. 'I guess I could use this.'

'Use this how?' Adam gulped.

'Well, let's start with my results first. And you keeping your hands to yourself.'

'Deal!'

Both Danny and Flack smiled at each other.

_If only he knew how many times they had told the girl in the middle of this how Adam felt about her..._ they both thought simultaneously.

--

Two weeks later, both Danny and Flack were on the same case this time with Mac, while Lindsay, Stella and Hawkes had another with Angell.

'Got anything, Adam?' Lindsay asked as she walking into the lab.

'Hold on one mo...' he replied, trying to get three different DNA samples going at the same time. Just as one of the pipettes he was using was about to fall onto the ground, Lindsay automatically reached out and grabbed it at the same time as he did.

Blushing furiously, Adam removed his hand as if he had been scorched, Danny's words from a fortnight ago still ringing in his head. He turned away from her almost immediately and focused on his work.

Lindsay found this behaviour slightly weird. Sure, Adam was kinda of socially-challenged. But this was not his normal behaviour.

'Everything ok, Adam?'

''Course.' He simply replied as someone else entered his lab.

'Adam, got my results?' Danny asked.

'Yeah, it's in the printer.' The detective walked over to it to grab the paper.

'Thanks mate.'

'Hold on! I gave you my sample before these lot even got back to the lab!' Lindsay exclaimed.

'Sorry, Lindsay.' Adam replied quietly. Danny smiled and walked out of the lab still smiling. He knew it was a low game, but it was fun while it was still going on.

'Hey, Messer, wait up.' Lindsay called after him. She caught up with him quickly as they walked to their office.

''sup? I gotta call Flack and get to our crime scene, so make it quick, Montana.' He warned her as they entered their office.

'What have you said to Adam?' there was no beating around the bush with this. Standing with her arms crossed, Danny knew she meant business.

'What d'ya mean? I ain't said nothing!'

'C'mon! He acts weird around me-'

'Adam acts weird around everyone.' Danny countered.

'- And now he's favouring your evidence over ours.' Lindsay carried on.

'Nah, that's just what you think.' He insisted as he went around his desk to find his case file.

'Danny…' she said in a dangerously low tone as she joined him and leaned against the desk to face him.

'What?'

'The guy jumped a mile when I handed him a pipette just 2 minutes ago!' she was leaning dangerously close to him now.

'What makes you think I got anything to do with it?' Danny asked, smiling all the time.

'That smile! _That's_ why I think you got something to do with it!' she replied, using his own words.

'Dunno what you're talking about. Now I gotta go.'

'Danny!'

'Look, it's nothing for you to worry about. It's not like you believe us when Don and I tell you.' Lindsay frowned, remembering the start of that teasing of Adam's crush.

'What have you done?'

'Now that's for me to know,' he stood up and dropped his voice, 'and for you to never find out.' He whispered in her ear before pecking her cheek and heading out.

'Oh, and you might wanna stop kissing random guys. It might make your favourite guy suspect stuff.' He added just before he left her in their office.

**Ok, I knw… it got a bit too long…**

**But I do hope you liked it.**

**Please R&R!**

**I like any views, good or bad… though good is preferred!**

**Tiana xXx**


End file.
